Missions
by iCia-BiCia-BeaRR-XD
Summary: Percy, Grover and Annabeth are sent on a mission to the inoccent town of Forks, Washington. Are the Cullens bad guys or on their team? Does Bella love Edward or the young Percy? Will Percy, Grover and Annabeth succed or fail? Who does PERCY love truly?
1. Chapter 1: Percy

Chapter One: Percy

We have a new mission.  
It takes place in some place called Fork, Washington?  
Weird. Doesn't sound TOO incredibly scary or dangerous or suspicious. But Chiron  
says we need to go check it out.  
Well me, Annabeth and Grover are off.


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth

Chapter Two: Annabeth

**M****e: Why do we have to do this? What's the point? There's nothing wrong with the podunk town!  
Percy: Says the map. Doesn't mean once we get to Forks, Washington there **_**won't**_** be danger.  
Me: What do you mean on the map? It's not here!  
Percy: … (annoyed face *-_-*)….  
Grover: Let me see this map! *takes map out of my hands*  
Percy: Why did you give him that?  
Me: So he can look at it dumba…  
Percy: Now look. He just had our map for a snack! Gosh, I thought you were the daughter of **_**Athena**_**!  
Grover: *mouth full of map* Oh snap!  
Me: Excuse me!  
Percy: Sorry. Sorry. But we have to finish this mission by July 7****th****. We have ,like, only 3 or 4 weeks.  
Me: Whatever. Ya know ever since you turned 15 you've been friggin' mental.  
Percy: *glares* You haven't been a freak either?  
Me: Let's go.  
Percy: Yes. Let's. *moves in front of me to "lead"*  
Me: *rolls eyes*  
Grover: *laughing* Hahaha.**

Grover: Look! Look at that sign! We're in WASHINGTON!  
Me: Yeah…DC.  
Grover: Uh huh!  
Percy: Grover, Washington DC and Washington _**STATE **_**are different! Where want to go is like, across the country!  
Grover: Oh.  
Me: I say we got about 1, 2 weeks tops?  
Percy: I hope.**

_A few weeks later~  
_** Me: We made it **_**really **_**close! ****But we **_**need**_** a car!  
Percy: Yeah. *looks around. "light bulb" goes off in his head*  
Me: Oh no! No! No! NOOOO! We are NOT stealing a CAR!  
Percy: I know. We'll rent one…  
Me: In one piece?  
Percy: Yeah…Sure….Maybe…Probably not…very unlikely…Yeah…No. Maybe two pieces ?  
me: WE'LL GET IN SO MUCH FRIGGIN' TROUBLE PERCY!  
Percy: Which happens every time we go on a mission.  
Me: But Percy…We're older now! We're not 11 or 12 or 13 or 14 anymore! We're **_**15**_**! We should be more mature now.  
Percy and Grover: *rolling on ground laughing* !  
Grover: Haahhaaha….*BAAAH! Burps* Hey look! Want the map back?  
Me: EEW!  
Percy: Wow Annabeth. You sound like a 5 year old little girl who has ALWAYS been afraid of doing the monkey bars or something and when she turned 6 she's like "No! It's ok Mommy! I'm not afraid anymore 'cuz I'm SIX!" But truth is she's still going to be afraid of doing the monkey bars.  
Me: What was the point of that speech? Is it supposed to be some of kind of analogy?  
Percy: Yea. We may be older now but we're still the same trouble making goons we were last year and the year before.  
Me: Percy…You **_**do**_** change after years and years and years. That little girl probably wouldn't be afraid of the monkey bars when she's 10!  
Percy: You don't know her.  
Me: Percy!  
Percy: Ok yeah you're right! But we still are the same now that we were 5 months ago when were 14!  
Me: Ok…That makes more sense. And I see where you're coming from.**

….

Me: *punches Percy in the arm*  
Percy: What the heck was that for?  
Me: For making me agree with you!  
Suddenly I see Grover driving up to Percy and I in a _beautiful Mercedes-Benz McLaren! _  
_How on EARTH did he get that? _I thought.  
**Me: How on **_**earth**_** did you get that?  
**Then something clicked in my mind.  
**Me: PERCY JACKSON!  
Percy: What?  
Me: Did you stall me so Grover could go get us a car even though I said no?  
Percy: Nope. Yep. No. Yes. Why would I tell you? *climbs into driver seat*  
Me: Perc…Ugh! Grover! Did Percy stall you while you went and got the car?**

**Grover: Yep. That was the plan. *gets into passenger seat*  
**Now I am STEAMING with fury.  
**Me: PERCY! I! HATE! YOUUUU!  
Percy: I know. I know. Are you going to get in?  
Me: NO!  
Percy: Annabeth Chase…C'mon. Get in the car.  
Me: No! I'm not getting in this car!  
Percy: Fine. Then enjoy finding the house we gotta get to and enjoy finishing this mission alone even though you KNOW you need me…  
Grover: *elbows Percy* Ahem.  
Percy: And Grover…and enjoy getting back to camp half-blood…Have to call Hermes with that one and….  
Me: Fine. *climbs into car* I still hate you Percy Jackson!  
Percy: I know. *speeds off* **  
_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Grover

Chapter 3::Grover  
We arrive at a small house with paint peeling off of it. There's a police car parked in front…But not in a driveway (there is no driveway) but in the grass under a large tree. There's also a old, rusty red pickup truck in the yard as well, right next to the police car.  
**Percy: This be the place. Hah… C'mon. *steps out of car and slams door shut*  
**Annabeth gets out of the car after Percy. I see a little bit of movement through a window which leads to a room of purple on the top floor of the house. A window is opening I can hear that. But not the one I'm looking through. There's a _whoosh_ sound coming from that side of the house that the window is on. I hear the whispers of someone saying "goodbye." A girl? Yes. Definitely a girl.  
**Percy: *knocking on my door window and signaling that I come on*  
Me: *steps out of car* "This really is a nice car ain't it? Heh… Not payin' **_**this**_** bill!  
Percy: Haha. Hell no! This is a **_**Mercedes Benz**_**! One of the most expensive cars of 2009 and 2010. Like $400,000, I believe. Man, I don't even have $50, unless you count the coins I got from Chiron… But I don't think they count except for the "magical" world.  
Annabeth: I think I am going to DIE now that you say how much money this car is! **_**400,000**_** DOLLARS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GROVER!  
Me: Ay! Do you smell that?  
Annabeth: Fine. Ignore me.  
Percy: No. What is it?  
Me: I smell… this kind of…I don't know how to describe it… This smell that kind of **_**compels**_** you. Makes you want to…Follow it…  
Annabeth: Wow. Used a big word didn't you Grover. "Compels".  
Percy: Shut of Annabeth. What are you talkin' 'bout Grover?  
Me: It smells… So… It's gone.  
Annabeth and Percy: * confused 0.o*  
Grover: Quick! HIDE! Someone's coming!  
*Annabeth, Percy and I hide behind the car.*  
**I see a man in a police uniform coming out of the house. He lives there. I can tell by the way he comes out. Still buckling his belt and folding his black socks neatly so they aren't past the ankle. He pulls his keys out of his pants pocket and unlocks his police car. He stops in front of Mercedes Benz. He looks at it confused. He cocks his head to the side like a confused puppy then straightens it.  
"Damn kids. Parkin' there cars in the middle of other people's yard. They should be glad I'm such a kind person, 'cuz I'm not gonna report this 'cuz it's such a nice piece o' metal they'd be payin' money for years," he says to himself then gets into his car. As soon as the man has driven away we all stand back up and sneak up to the porch of the house.  
I hear another _whoosh_ sound, only this time it sounds like it's going up not down. Then I could hear two people talking. But I couldn't make out what they were saying because it was too faint. I back up a little to peer into the window. I see a boy and a girl kissing. I see the boy push away. Then he runs to the window. Fast as lightning. I run up the porch again hoping the boy didn't see me.  
**Annabeth: Grover… What did you see?  
Me: I saw a boy and girl like, kissin' each other. But the boy wasn't there before. He just….Appeared or something. Then he ran to the window. I guess he felt my presence or saw or heard me. He ran, fast as lightning though. It was CRAZY!  
Annabeth: Are YOU crazy?  
Percy: This may be the "danger" that Chiron was talking about, Annabeth.  
Annabeth: Nobody can run THAT fast Percy!  
Percy: Yea, ya can. If Gods and demi-gods exist then so do things that run as fast as lightning.  
Annbeth: *pouts :P*  
Me: Should we go…  
Percy: Inside? Duh! Come on!  
**We sneak into the house. I hear a boy and girl discussing something. Then I hear the boy say, "I hear and smell something." Smell? The boy's voice was velvety and also compelled you to come to it.  
**Me: *whispering* Do you hear those people talking?  
Annabeth and Percy: *whispering* Yea…  
Me: Let's go upstairs… But be very, very, VERY quiet!  
**We creep up the stairs. We are very quiet. I suddenly hear footsteps. Heavy footsteps walking across the bedroom door. The first bedroom you come to at the top of the steps.  
**Me: *whispering worriedly * Guys…  
**I hear a girl talking, "Edward…Don't it's probably Charlie. He probably forgot something." The boy responds saying, "No, Bella. That SMELL is NOT Charlie…"  
I'm shaking with fear.  
**Me: *whispering. Urgent* GUYS!  
**The doorknob is turning. I'm focused on every twist of it.  
**Me: *trying to whisper* WE! HAVE! TO! GO! NOOOWWWW!  
**The door flies open and out comes a pale white boy, scowling. He let's out a vicious growl.  
**Me: !  
**We all take off running down the stairs. Our steps urgent.  
We're screaming. I trip over my left hoof. I try to regain my balance but then I step on my tripping, right hoof with my left hoof. I start dancing across the stairs. Percy and Annabeth scream louder as the boy stands there growling about ready to run. It sounds like I'm tap dancing, my hooves going _clickity! Clack! Clackity! click! Click! Clack! Click! Clack! CLICK! _ I sound like an Opera singer because I'm screaming like a little girl. I'm still trying to regain my balance even though it's not going to work. I grab a hold of Percy who grabs a hold of Annabeth. I finally trip of the railing. We all going flying down the stair case and pounding into the floor.  
**Percy, Annabeth and I: OOOOOMMMMMMMPPPPFFFFFFFF!  
**After I am done crying I look at the top of the staircase and see the boy running, gliding, down the stairs coming toward us.  
I begin to cry again.  
**Me: *sobbing* Guys…We gotta go!  
**We all jump up and bolt for the door, but the boy is too fast and blocks the door.  
**Annabeth: Hey! Hey look! A squirrel! *points out a window in the kitchen*  
**The boy looks behind him and we go running up the stairs. We make it to the door which he slammed shut earlier. I fidget with the doorknob turning it left, then right, then left again.  
**Percy: GROVER! TURN IT LEFT AND PULL!  
**I do what Percy tells me to do and the door opens Annabeth and Percy file in me following. I slam the door shut once in the room and we all stand in front of it, blocking it. We're breathing heavily.  
There's a girl sitting on the bed looking at us confused.  
"Uhhh…"  
**Me: Hi there… This is Percy and Annabeth. Percy's the son of Poseidon and Annabeth's the daughter of Athena. I'm Grover and I'm a Satyr….**


	4. Chapter 4: Bella

Chapter 4: Bella  
I stare at the goat boy in shock.  
**Me: What the hell is a demi-god and a satyr?  
Grover: Well you see a satyr is a half goat half human and a demi-god –like Percy and Annabeth- is a half human half god thing. They're mom or dad is a god but they're other parent is a regular ol' person. Get it?  
Me: Uh…..  
Grover: God as in the Greek Lords…?  
Me: O…Kay?  
Grover: *sighs -_-* Listen, Percy's DAD is Poseidon and Annabeth's MOM is Athena. Do you know who there are?  
Me: Isn't Athena the daughter of Zeus?  
Grover: Yeah…But she's also goddess of wisdom.  
Me: So she's smart?  
Grover: *-_-* Yes. What about Poseidon? Do you know who He is?  
Me: ….  
Percy: DO YOU LIVE IN A HOLE? POSEIDON IS LIKE, THE GREATEST GOD **_**EVER**_**! HE'S THE GOD OF EARTHQUAKES AND THE SEA/WATER!  
**I couldn't help but giggle at his annoyance toward me.  
**Grover: Percy… You don't wanna go and start a war by saying Poseidon is the greatest god ever…  
Percy: Grover…  
Grover: I know he's your daddy….  
Percy: Grover!...  
Grover: Zeus is the almighty god. The god of the gods!  
Percy: Grover!…  
Grover: Plus he doesn't particularly care for Poseidon, thought they're brothers…  
Percy: Gro-ver!  
Grover: But you gotta, gotta, GOTTA respect Zeus and say he's the greatest god or your fat mouth will start a war!  
Percy: GROVERRRRRR!  
Grover: WHAT?  
Percy: Look behind you.  
**Grover turns around to see Edward glaring at him his eyes as black as the midnight sky. Grover jumps about 10 feet in the air and I hear his hooves clank against my hard-wood floor.  
**Grover: SHIZ-WIGGLE-BAM-BIZZNITCH!  
Me: *giggles like a little teen girl meeting…Justin Bieber*  
Edward: *growls*  
Grover: Ok…Ok…Now no need to do THAT! We're just innocent lil' mythical creatures…  
Annabeth: I'm NOT a CREATURE!  
Grover: Shut up Anna…  
Edward: That's not how you treat a lady…  
Annabeth: *giggles*  
Edward: Who are you people and what do you want?  
Annabeth: Listen, sir, we were sent here by Chiron –If you dunno who that is Google it—but he said there's some kind of danger here so we were sent here to check it out.  
Edward: There's no danger here. You should leave.  
Percy: Nah. I think we'll stay here and scope the place out. We were sent to this very house for the danger and to be honest I think I know what the danger is.  
Edward: Are you suggesting it's ME?  
Percy: Yepper doodle dandy.  
Edward: *growls…again*  
Percy: See here's the dealio…I've dealt with angry gods who's powers are stronger and much more terrifying than your pitiful growls, and monsters, and hormonal demi-gods who have daddy issues…  
Grover: *sing-song voice* Luuuuukkkkkkeeee.  
Percy: I've dealt with the god of Hell!  
Grover: Ahh our first mission…Good times…Go-od times!  
Percy: So I'm CERTAINTLY NOT AFRAID OF YOU!  
**Edward had this kind of fire in his eyes and one of his eyes seemed to twitch. No one has EVER stood up to Edward that way and I think that angered him. Plus, he always seems to want people to be afraid of him, so the fact that Percy just straight up said "I'm not afraid of you" offended him. He looked like a wild cat ready to pounce. Which he was. He ran across the room to Percy. Percy bolted out the door and to the bathroom and Edward followed.  
Annabeth, Grover and I stood there awkwardly.  
**Annabeth: Should we help him?  
**I saw water coming into my room from underneath my door.  
**Grover: *chuckling* Naw. I think he's got it!  
**


	5. Chapter 5:: Edward

Chapter 5:: Edward

Green meatloaf.  
At least I _think_ that color is green…  
And I _think _this was meatloaf.  
**Me: Why do I have to eat **_**this**_**? Nobody eats this!  
Percy: Do you wanna prove to us you're not a vampire or not?  
Me: Yes.  
Grover: Then eat the…Wait no Percy… Do we have to make him eat **_**that**_**? Cuz I think that might be my aunt, Pamela.  
Percy: That's not your aunt Pamela. Eat the… Possible goat meat.  
Grover: HEY!  
Me: Fine.  
**I pick my fork up and stab into the … loaf. I edge it closer and closer to my which is now open.  
**Bella: NO! EDWARD! DON'T! Just…Don't!  
Me: Why not, Bella? I'm going to prove I'm not a vampire…  
Bella: Come with me for a moment, Edward.  
Me: But..  
**Bella was already moving toward the front of the cafeteria. I followed.  
**Bella: Tell them.  
Me: Tell them what, Isabella Swan?  
Bella: Tell them you're a vampire!  
Me: What? No! NO!  
Bella: YES! I can't stand to see you this way!  
Me: What way? Bella… You're making no sense!  
Bella: They dragged you away from your family and driving you absolutely crazy!  
Me: So what…If it proves that…  
Bella: They have more plans, Edward.  
Me: What?  
Bella: They have more test for you to pass. Read their minds, Edward! They're thinking of their plans to break you.  
**I did what she said and dug into they're minds.  
_**Percy: Ok…So next we'll take him up the mountains in the forest and…  
Annabeth: Have him take his shirt of… He should be exposed…  
Grover: He'll reveal himself right in front of us!  
Percy, Annabeth & Grover: HE'D HAVE NO EXPLAINATION!  
**_Bella was right. They were thinking of other ways to prove I'm a vampire.  
**Me: Fine. **  
We walked back to the table. I walked slower so I had time to think. I can't let them off so easily. If they tell me a secret I'll tell them mine.  
**Me: Here is the deal. We'll bargain. You tell me your secret I'll tell you mine.  
Percy: No. No. NO! That's not how this works! We're not going to bargain. This isn't Deal or No Deal. We're not Howie Mandel. We're not going to do a fist bump! You tell us YOUR secret because we already know it. This will be easy or hard. We have our next task planned out so you can just admit you're a vampire now or we'll make your life a living hell.  
**I was so mad. There was no way I was going to let them win!  
**Me: Well, I'm already in hell.**

We traveled up the hill in the forest. I was nervous. This was it! I was going to be exposed in front of 3 non-vampires and I had nothing I could do. I just hope since they are demi-gods and satyr (which aren't supposed to exists) that the Volturi won't kill me. Literally.  
**Bella: Stop!  
Me: What?  
Annabeth: Why are we stopping?  
Bella: Listen…Edward's being stupid!  
Grover: What?  
Bella: Edward…Edward Cullen is a vampire! But he's not the dangerous one! Nor is his family! They try to be just like humans and act friendly around them! They only feed on the blood of animals! The bad vampires are Victoria. James and Laurent –the other two who used to be in her clan—are dead. The Volturi are also bad. They've made themselves, like, the rulers of all vampires. They created all these "laws" that all vampires must abide by. They're eyes are a deep red which means they feed on only the blood of humans, not animals like Edward and the other Cullens. Observe. His eyes are…Well black now which means he's either angry or hungry. But normally they're golden! THEY'RE GOLDEN! NOT RED! The Cullens aren't the bad ones! THEY'RE NOT THE BAD ONES!  
**She exposed damn near every detail of vampirism.  
**Me: Bella, do you remember the NUMBER ONE RULE the Volturi made?  
**Bella hesitated. She didn't want to say it. She knew she shouldn't of said all of those things.  
**Me: The number one rule is to not expose the word of vampires, Isabella! |  
Percy: Hey! Don't yell at Bella. YOU would have exposed it in about 30 seconds from now anyways, Eddie!  
**I growled at Percy.  
**Percy: I'm not scared of you Edward.  
Me: Then explain you running away from me in terror the first time we met.  
Percy: Edward, do you want to fight? Cuz we can fight? But. I. Will. Win.  
**I ran to the top of the hill. Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Bella showed up about a minute later.  
By then I had my shirt off. My skin sparkled in the sun.  
**Me: Yes, I'm a vampire. Now let's fight.  
**Percy ran towards me but I jumped away too fast. Percy pulled something out of his pocket… They were…Shoes? How did he fit shoes in his pocket? They had little wings on the ends.  
**Percy: A little gift from Hermes.  
**Percy slipped the shoes on throwing the shoes he was already wearing on the ground.  
He flew up into the air and reached inside his jacket pocket. He pulled out a pen like it was a sword.  
I laughed.  
**Me: That is a pen! A PEN! *laughs hysterically*  
Percy: Yeah…That's what I said when I first got it…  
**Then he clicked the pen and it turned into a sword.  
My eyes widened.  
Percy (who was still in the air) charged down at me. He was going so fast I almost didn't see him before he jumped on top of me and took me to the ground.  
I punched at him but he didn't budge.  
I growled. I jumped up and was now hovering over him.  
I growled again.  
He held his sword tight.  
He extended his arm behind my back. He was ready to stab me in my back.  
I closed my eyes. I was ready for him to stab me. And I was ready to bite him.  
I sank my teeth into his neck and released. Hey I was getting good at this! I didn't have to fight my own self to release my teeth from his neck! Percy screamed.  
**Bella: PERCY! Edward what have you done?  
**I felt a sudden doubt in me and Bella's relationship. I big step down.


	6. Chapter 6 AND 7

_For this chapter I decided to write it differently! __  
__It's also 2 chapters in 1 _

Chapter 6:: Percy  
I screamed. Loud. I was shocked by the pain running through my body. I cussed. My mother would've been ashamed. Everyone around me was panicking. .  
"PERCY! EDWARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I hear Bella's voice cry.  
"Bella! I'm sorry!" I hear Edward exclaim back.  
"Why did you do it!" Bella yells.  
"He was trying to fight back! It's a defense mechanism for _all_ vampires, Bella!" Edward was panicked but he was trying to remain calm. You could hear it in his voice.  
"Percy!" Annabeth? Why would she care? She hates me.  
"It's OK Percy! Are you OK!" Bella asked worriedly.  
I suddenly felt Bella's body over mine, her hands running over my face.  
My eyes flickered on and off.  
"Perc?" Annabeth's voice was a whisper. Wait…WHAT? Annabeth? I opened my eyes completely to see Annabeth's face inches from mine. I could have sworn it was Bella.  
"W-where am I?" I grunted.  
"In my family's home," Edward said trying to be kind. Obviously for Bella.  
"Why?" I asked. Annabeth was still over me, looking into my eyes.  
"My adopted father is a doctor," he informed me.  
"You said his eyes would be red. They're not red. Why aren't they red?" Annabeth said flipping out.  
That's when I noticed the pale man with the light blonde hair. And the woman with the red hair clinging to his arm. Then the big guy with a pretty blonde girl. Next I notice a boy who looked crazed with a girl with short pixie like hair that was darker than my chocolaty brown hair.  
"Dr. Carlisle!" Annabeth asked impatiently.  
"It appears that he's immune to the venom. I did some research and I discovered that gods cannot turn to vampires, it helps them if they're in battle against them. I have a feeling it's the same for demi-gods but I think that they must get used to the vampire bite before they're completely immune, that way the pain will be unnoticeable," Dr. Carlisle explained.  
"So he's not going to be a vampire?" Bella asked.  
"No. I don't think so," Carlisle said and left.  
So did we.

_Chapter 7: Bella  
_I heard Percy brushing his teeth in my bathroom. I walked in slowly.  
"HEY! I'm in here!" he said.  
"I-I know. I wanted to talk to you, Percy," I said.  
He spit the toothpaste into the sink.  
" 'Kay…" he said turning around too look at me.  
" Oh.. Percy I don't know how to word it..So I won't," I was tossing my words around in my mouth and they hung in the air awkwardly.  
So, I walked up to him and kissed him. 


	7. Chapter 8:: Annabeth

Chapter 8:: Annabeth.  
I hear Percy shout from the bathroom. I walk to the door and press my ear to it.  
"Woah! Woah! I'm 15… You're like 18!" Percy yells.  
"I-I know…" Bella mumbled. "I'm sorry… I don't know what I was thinking… My mind told me to."  
"Bella..." Percy sighs. "That doesn't make very sense," he says.  
"I'm sorry." I see the doorknob turn slowly and I begin to panic.  
"Bella, wait!" Percy called to her.  
The doorknob stops turning. "What?" she asked.  
"I-I thought you loved Edward." The statement sounded more like a question.  
"I do. I do. Percy, if you were me you'd understand. But you're not me so don't try to understand." Bella's voice sounded sort of harsh and cold.  
"You're right… I probably will never understand, Bella. But there's lots of things nobody understands about me but I don't go around kissing other girls," Percy says.  
"Yeah…I know. Sorry." The doorknob turns again. My heart is racing. I don't want to get caught eavesdropping! I'll seem like a weird, freakish, jealous stalker.  
That's all I need.  
Suddenly the doorknob isn't moving. Why isn't the doorknob moving? Is Bella already our here! Am I already caught?  
Wait…  
_Think logically, Annabeth. Don't let _Percy Jackson_ get inside your head. _  
_I know! I know! But I can't help it…I feel…So in love with him!  
NO YOU DON'T ANNBETH CHASE!  
YEAH! I DO!  
NO!  
_"BWAAAH!" I shout. I cover my mouth quickly.  
_Smooth, Annabeth. Smooth.  
_I hear dead silence.  
_Open the door, Annaaaaa.  
NO!  
You knooowww youuuu waaaaannt to!  
No… I DO NOT!  
Just open the door!  
I'm not gonna open the friggin' door!  
OPEN THE DOOR!  
_My mind argues too much.  
"Fine," I whisper.  
I slowly open the door a crack to see what is happening.  
Bella and Percy are hugging…Why are they hugging?  
I fling the door open. "What are you guys doing!" I shout.  
They push away from each other. "Nothing," Percy said.  
"Yeah! You were! Bella's got a boyfriend, Percy Jackson!" I yell.  
"Bella, can I talk to Annabeth alone?" Percy asked, scooting Bella out the door.  
"Yes," Bella says walking out the door and closing it behind her.  
"What's wrong with you, Annabeth?" he demands.  
"What's wrong with you, going around romantically hugging other people's girlfriends?" It sounds like I just threw out a bunch of random words that sounded horrible together.  
"I wasn't 'romantically hugging' her!" he shouts, making quotations with his fingers.  
"Yes…I saw you," I said.  
"She kissed me. 'Kay? I felt bad for her so I gave her a hug. Not romantically, but friendly," he stated.  
"Mhm. Yeah right you man-slut," I spat.  
"Man-slut? What? Annabeth , what's your deal?" Percy ask.  
"Nothing," I say, turning away from him.  
"Yes…there is something more than nothing! And you know what I say, nothing is something and you're most certainly thinking of something not nothing !" Percy says.  
"WHAT?"  
"You're jealous, Annabeth Chase! Admit it! You're J-E-A-L-O-U-S!" he sings.  
"No! I'm not!" I cry.  
"Yes you are! Why are you so afraid to admit it?" he laughs.  
"Fine! I am! Happy?" I feel the tears form in my eyes.  
_Don't cry Annabeth! Keep it together!  
_"What?" Percy seemed stunned I actually admitted it.  
"I guess I'm stupid. Because… Percius Jackson…I love you."  
Percy looks like he's about to fall over.  
_What did you do!  
I have no clue….  
_Percy gulps and swallows.  
"Holy shi.."  
I interrupt him with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 9:: Percy

Chapter 9:: Percy  
I felt Annabeth's warm lips pressed against mine. I didn't _really_ kiss back.  
For one, I've never really kissed a girl before. Secondly, I had trouble understanding that Annabeth…_Annabeth_ was _kissing me_.  
Annabeth's words replayed in my head over and over again.  
_I love you._  
Annabeth removed her lips from mine.  
I stared at her blankly.  
_I love you. _  
I didn't know what to do! Annabeth stared at me with a look of impatience and worry.  
_I.  
_I had to think fast her face was starting to look disappointed.  
_Love.  
_I have to think QUICK!  
_You._  
_I love you.  
_I decided what to do. I grabbed Annabeth's face and I pulled her lips to mine.  
All the bad things about this decision went away. Even the two big ones.  
_1. We're only 15.  
2. Our parents hate each other._  
She rested her elbow on my shoulders, her arms around my neck and her fingers in my messy hair.  
I gulped. "I…Love you to," I said. She smiled. She took her index finger and traced it along my abs. I got goosebumps.  
_What the…Woah!  
_"Goodnight," she sighed and walked out the door. I walked to the sink to wash my face.  
I heard a cough.  
_Hell._  
Edward.  
I turned to him not turning off the water.  
"You've had a pretty good night, huh?" he said sarcastically.  
"Edward, I don't wanna fight," I began.  
Edward was suddenly in my face, his eyes black as night.  
"You should have thought of that before you kissed _my_ Bella," he warned, pushing me.  
"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" I yelled.  
"LIAR!" he shouted.  
He pushed me again and I crashed into the wall.  
I groaned. That's when I noticed the sink water still running.  
I put my hand under it and felt the energy in my body go berserk.  
I ran toward Edward and pushed him. He flew across the whole bathroom and bounced off the bath tub.  
"I'm not into older girls…" I said. "Besides…*gulp* I love Annabeth Chase." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: Alice 

_**They rise to the surface from under the water. Their eyes were the same color as blood. Their faces spelled an unknown determination (like they didn't know what they were doing this for but they knew they had to do it). They also showed a uncontrollable side. Newborns. Newborn vampires.  
I see a flash back to the one boy (who looks oddly familiar) sinking his teeth into dozens of innocent teens and adults.  
I flash slightly forward to see a pale hand pick up Bella's red blouse. Then I see the same person passing it around to the other newborn vampires.  
**_

"There's an army... Of… Newborn vampires," I say.  
"An_ army_ of _newborn vampires_!" Bella's voice was panicked and scared.  
I had a feeling she knew what they were after.


	10. Chapter 10

**There will be only 2-3 more chappies! :P  
But if you like this story then don't cry! :O  
I will be making a series out of this! So the next one will not be a crossover just a Percy Jackson story. On the last chapter I will add a small portion of the second story to this one and ya'll gots to review and tell me if it sounds good! :D  
Mmk..You can read the story now **

Chapter 11—Jasper  
We all stood in a large circle in a large forest.  
"I still don't understand what this has to do with us!" Grover shouts.  
"We've each explained it a thousand times in 10 different ways. Do we need to say it in different languages too, dillweed?" Percy slapped Grover in the back of the head.  
"We have a feeling this may concern the gods with all the ruckus."Carlisle said.  
"Ahh. Mmmk!"  
I waited a moment to make sure there would be no more interruptions.  
"Today I will be training all of you to fight.. Like a vampire." I looked at the demi-gods, satyr, vampires and werewolves.  
I heard snarls from the wolves over my "like a vampire" line which only made me smile.  
I heard Edward chuckle from behind me.  
"Yes, Edward?" I asked, not turning.  
"They want to know why _you_ have to train us. What's your skill?" I could feel Edward's smile become larger.  
I smiled.  
"I'm a soldier. I fought in a war in which I had to create armies of vampires and kill other vampires."  
I felt the energy in the room change to a agreement.  
"Let's start. Rule one…Don't go for the obvious kill. These newborn vampires will expect it. Okay. Percy you're first up."  
Percy smiled mischievously and approached me.  
I charged at him and he stood there. Not moving. Nothing. Stood there, allowing me to charge at him.  
The energy changed to, _what the hell is wrong with him?  
_I pushed him and he flew and landed in a stream nearby.  
I turned and smiled.  
"Easy as cake. Okay, Annabeth you're…"  
_SWOOSH! SWISH! PLISH! POW! BOOM! THUMP!_  
I looked around and find myself soaked laying on the ground.  
I heard chuckles from all around me.  
Percy simmered his wave of water and created a small pond with it.  
I stood. "Rule two: Never turn your back on your enemy. Annabeth come on up."  
Annabeth approached Percy.  
She pulled her sword out from her belt.  
She punched him and he fell to the ground. Then she kicked him into his pond and sliced him with her sword.  
She turned blowing on her sword as if to say, _well done.  
_I watched the wound on Percy's arms come together, healing.  
He stood and pulled out a pen.  
"C'mon Riptide," he whispered clicking the top.  
The pen silently transformed into a sword.  
He grabbed Annabeth from behind and put the sword to her neck.  
"My wounds don't last. It's the scars that last. But they only show my strength and power," he whispered.  
He took the sword away from her neck.  
" I don't like guys with scars," she joked.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Okay! I think we're done here!" I shouted.  
" I guess our strongest is Percy?" Grover asked.  
"Whatever. Bite me," Percy demanded.  
I thought it was a joke and that's when Edward's face became serious.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"I need to be prepared. As does Annabeth and Grover. We should all be bitten until we're immune."  
Carlisle approached the half gods and satry.  
He grabbed Percy and bit down.  
**_ ***** ** ****_  
A/N Sorry it kind of ended… like.. suckish! :P  
Next chappie will be my POV. They'll battle. I will change what happens in Eclipse A LOT (well..I already kind of did considering there is gods…). But be prepared! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12—Author's POV

The Cullen clan and werewolves all stand in a row, waiting for the newborns.  
"They're ready. The newborns are not there yet," Edward said.  
Him, Bella, Percy and Annabeth were up the mountain to stay protected from the newborns…Well to protect Bella.  
Edward had requested that Annabeth stay with him and Bella and Percy should go an battle.  
"As much as I'd love to, I'm staying with Anna," Percy had said.  
"Besides..If the gods get involved we should be stay up here to wait for them," Annabeth added.  
The real reason Percy wanted to stay with them was to protect Annabeth. She was just..too..too.. Vulnerable.  
She had refused to let Carlisle bite her so she'd become immune vampire bite. If she was bitten he'd never forgive himself for not staying with her.  
"Percy?"  
Percy snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Annabeth.  
"Are you OK?" she asked.  
"Of couse!" He smiled an unreal smile.  
"They're starting." Edward stared ahead. 

Their bodies knocked together.  
These newborns were strong…But they won't take down vampires, werewolves and a satyr.  
Well..They had all HOPED that, anyways.  
Carlisle grabbed a newborn and Esme twisted its neck off.  
Emmett jumped on another, a large brown wolf biting its body in half.  
This was a horrible scene—all the death and violence.  
But no one said anything. They had to do it for Bella.  
As Rosalie murdered once innocent people (now vicious newborn vampires) she thought.  
"Why do I have to do this! What is she to me?" Rosalie had asked when Bella had gotten human self into trouble for the first time.  
She had to rub Bella's scent all over a frigging tree!  
Then she remembered Italy.  
_Oh Italy, how glorious you were!_ Rosalie thought.  
Everything was so simple, so easy. She lived her life as she had before Bella. Almost like when she was human. Her and Emmett had loved each other always—but now they were able to show it without a human to get into trouble and ruin it!  
Then she remembered, only a few weeks earlier, her conversation with Isabella.  
She had finally admitted to, not only Bella, but herself as well that she didn't _hate_ Bella.  
She was filled with envy.  
"Rosalie, I don't know why you hate me so much," Bella had asked when Rosalie had sat down next to her in the large bed Edward bought for her!  
"I don't _hate_ you, Bella." Rosalie hesitated. "I envy you."  
Rosalie came back to life as a male newborn vampire pounced her.  
She stood up and scolded the dirt on her jacket. She whipped it off and scowled at the boy.  
"This is my favorite jacket!"  
She shoved him to the ground and karate chopped—vampire chopped—his head off.  
_

Grover brought one hoof up and kicked a boy down.  
He stood over the vampire.  
"I like your hat," he said and stepped on his neck, it falling off.  
_Should I?_  
He bent down to grab the hat.  
He hesitated.  
_Naw. That's just sick.  
__

"Oh hell!" Edward broke the silence.  
"What Edward!" Bella gripped his hand.  
"She's here. Now."  
"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.  
"Hell-oo!" a boy said, coming out from behind the trees.  
Edward recognized the boy.  
"Riley…She doesn't love you."  
"Don't listen to him, Riley!" Victoria appeared from out of nowhere.  
"She only wants to use you as a distraction! She really wants to kill Bella to get revenge because I killed her mate, James." Edward.  
"Don't listen! Riley, I love you!" Victoria.  
"Lies." Riley.  
"Yes, lies from VICTORIA." Edward.  
"You're dead!" Riley charged at Edward.  
That's when Seth appeared and attacked Riley, ripping off his arm.  
Victoria charged at Bella and Annabeth jumped on her from behind.  
Victoria snarled, turned and pinned Annabeth down.  
She hissed, and lowered her head, ready to drain the girl.  
Percy didn't know what to do.  
He picked up a rock and sliced his arm.  
Victoria turned, her eyes turning black with hunger.  
She pounced Percy and sank her teeth in.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13—Author's POV 

Percy lay on the ground.  
He waited for the pain to stop but it never did.  
He heard the muffles of people screaming and yelling in the background.  
"PEERCCY!"  
He felt the blood move through his body, then out of his body.  
"PERCY!"  
He heard growls and more yells.  
He decided to patiently wait to die.  
But that didn't come as soon as he wanted.  
"Stop! STOP! STOOPPP!"  
Percy gasped.  
The redheaded vampire was gone.  
He opened his eyes quickly.  
He was gasping for air.  
All he could see was flames.  
"Help. Me," is what he tried to say but only more gasps came out.  
"Percy!"  
He felt Annabeth.  
"Edward?" Annabeth was grabbing for Edward.  
"Yes?" he asked as he crouched down next to Percy.  
His eyes became dreary and tired.  
Yet they wouldn't close.  
"Oh. Hell!"  
"What?" Annabeth cried.  
"We need to get him to Carlisle."  
"But—"  
"NOW!" Edward's voice was urgent and demanding.  
Annabeth obeyed.  
Seth appeared in human form.  
"What can I do?" he asked.  
"Help me pick up Percy. He needs to see Carlisle."  
Seth did what Edward told him to.  
Together they carried Percy down. He was burning up. Bullets of sweat dripped off his head.  
"Carlisle!" Edward shouted, motioning that he come over to them.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Victoria fed on him. Only a little bit, but.." Edward shook his head.  
Carlisle touched Percy's forehead lightly.  
He put a finger on his wrist.  
He searched for a pulse.  
Nothing.  
"He's turning," Carlisle said, calmly.  
"WHAT!" Grover shouted.  
"No! No! No! No! No! NO! _NO!"_ Annabeth cried. "_NO! NO! NO! NOOO_!"  
Grover wrapped a supportive arm around Annabeth.  
She berried her face in his shoulder.  
Suddenly a large, muscular newborn appeared from behind a bolder.  
"EMILY! DON'T!" Jacob shouted at Emily, who was charging to the vampire.  
He ran to the vampire, turning into the large wolf.  
The vampire was too quick and turned and bit into the wolf's ribs.  
Jake fell to the ground, returning to a broken human. The wolves formed around Jacob.  
"ALICE!" Carlisle's voice began to crack.  
"Yes?" Alice's happy voice was now panicked and worried.  
"Suck the venom out of Percy. He has minutes.._seconds_. Now!" Carlisle left Alice with Percy and ran to Jacob.  
"Oy.." Alice grabbed the side of Percy's face.  
She thought of how she'd do this… Quick or slow..?  
She wasn't good at this.  
She sucked out the venom..a lot.  
"Alice! He's good!" Emmett shouted.  
Percy's eyes were rolling in the back of his head.  
Alice detached herself quickly.  
She stared at Percy.  
"Sorry," she mumbled.  
"It's okay!" Jasper kissed Alice and wrapped her in his arms.  
Percy blacked out. 

Percy woke to see a group of red-eyed vampires dressed in black.  
_This must be the Volturi._ Percy thought .  
He stood up and walked next to Annabeth.  
"Percy! PERCY! Are you okay!" Annabeth tried to whisper but her voice came out high pitched and whiny.  
"Yes. Yes."  
He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her lightly.  
"I see you made new friends," a girl said suddenly.  
"Yes. They helped us fight the army. They're demi-gods, Jane," Carlisle said.  
"Yes—I know. I did my homework." She smiled eerily.  
"But what does this have to do with gods?" Alec asked, looking at Percy.  
"We.." his voice cracked. "Ahem.. Chiron…uhm..erm…Well we worried that the gods would get involved..They would have been..but…ahem," Percy muttered.  
"I could have _puked _those words out better!" Jane laughed.  
Percy bowed his head down, shamefully.  
"Well you no longer have any purpose here. The army is dead and gone," Edward said.  
"Sad. This appeared to be a pretty good fight. Would have loved to rip off some heads," Jane chuckled darkly.  
Edward smiled a fake smile.  
"Who is that?" Jane peered past Carlisle and Esme to see a small newborn.  
"This is Bree. She's a newborn vampire. Please. Let us take care of her. She didn't want this!" Esme pleaded.  
"What is your purpose here?" Jane demanded.  
She waited about a millisecond before using her powers on the newborn.  
Bree fell to the ground and screamed in terror and pain.  
"Stop it! Now!" Esme demanded. "Please," she added.  
"She'll tell you anything you need to hear. Your powers aren't necessary," Carlisle informed.  
"I know." Jane smiled viciously before releasing the young vampire.  
"What's your purpose here?" Alec demanded.  
"I-I-don't know! Riley wouldn't tell us! He just told me to not get killed!" Bree cried.  
"Please. Let her stay with us. We will train her and care for her. Please, give her a chance."  
"I'm afraid the Volturi don't give second chances…"  
"We'll kill her! Ourselves! After you leave. _If_ you leave _now_," Esme insisted.  
Jane rolled her eyes."Fine," she spat. "But she has to be killed. Or else."  
Jane turned and the others followed.  
As soon as the Volturi were out of sight Bree began to panic.  
"PLEASE! DON'T! KILL! ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! _PLEASE_!" she cried.  
"Sweetie, I lied. Consider me your mother now. And we're your family." Esme wrapped her arms around the vampire.  
The small vampire was stunned. Then she hugged Esme back.  
"Meet Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle—who is caring for a patient right now. I'm Esme and my husband is Carlisle." Esme pointed to each family member.  
Alice hugged Bree.  
"We'll be BEST FRIENDS! Bells and I became great friends! So I_ know_ we will to!" Alice sing-songed.  
"Guys. We should go check on Jake," Bella said.

"AHHHH! AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jake's screams made Bella feel like she was going to scream.  
Carlisle rushed out of the small house where Jacob was at.  
"His ribs are broken. As is his arm. I gave him some morphine but his body temperature is so high it's wearing off," Carlisle informed.  
Bella rushed in to see him.  
"Hi Jake," she said sweetly, rubbing his face.  
"Hey, Bells!" Jake said back.  
"Listen Jacob," Bells began. "About the kiss—"  
Jake interrupted her. "I'm sorry. I know that was wrong..But I needed you to prove to Edward, me and yourself that you do love me."  
"I do love you, Jake. But not like how I love Edward."  
"I don't care what you think. I'm going to fight for you, until your heart stops beating."  
"Then you won't have to fight for long."  
"You're rushing into this!" He got worked up and sat up. Then fell to the bed in pain.  
"Jake—"  
"I love you, Isabella Swan. And I don't care if you think you love me more or less than that leech..ahem..than Edward. I'm going to fight. Hard. I don't care if it kills me."  
And he was asleep.  
"Jake? Jake? JACOB! Ugghhh!"  
_

"Goodbye, everyone. It was a pleasure meeting you. Hope we may cross your path in the future!" Percy said, shaking the vampires hands.  
"Goodbye!" they all replied.  
_

Percy, Grover and Annabeth sit in the car in front of Camp Half Blood.  
As they started to get out of the Mercedes Benz, Percy's phone rang.  
"Hello?" he said into the phone.  
Annabeth and Grover only her Chiron's voice. Not his words.  
"Okay, sir. We're on our way now." Percy pressed the off button on the iPhone and started the car.  
"W-where are we going?" Grover asked.  
"Our new mission. Ha! Just in time for our birthdays…"

_The End _

**For now.**


End file.
